THE START OF MY LIFE WITH THEM AND THE END WITH YOU
by Pinkrosey14
Summary: 'I CAN'T SAY GOODBYE, I DON'T WANT TO, HE'S ALONE, I DON'T LIKE IT DADDY, I DON'T' 'HOW COULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU LET ME GO, US GO YOU JERK, I LOVED YOU, I LOVED YOU SO MUCH I CRIED IN MY DREAMS' 'I COULDN'T FIND MY WAY OUT' "she saw inside his soul and the jaded emeralds made his heart skip more than a thousand beats..." Incomplete story but thought I'd just post it
1. I Still Love You, Don't You Know'

**THE START OF MY LIFE WITH THEM AND THE END WITH YOU**

_As the shower stopped running, footsteps ran down the hall, a house with a wonderful family living in it, a cute little hedgie ran up and down the hallway wearing a pink nightgown that ended at her ankles, her soft, wet pink quills flying while she ran around, her mother laughing as she carried the wet towels out of the bathroom_

_''Oh hun, you know you can't fly'' The white female laughed as she passed her little daughter_

_''But, I cans mama'' The pink hedgie giggled as she ran behind her mother before suddenly and looking behind her seeing wet footsteps on the white carpet with droplets of water beside them, she frowned, they weren't hers, watching as they disappeared one by one her ear twitched as she heard her father walking up to her, turning she smiled as she looked up at him_

_''How was the bath?'' asked the red hedgehog, picking up his little princess and cuddling her softly_

_''PUUR-FECT'' she shouted like a kitten, giving her father a death hug, her father chuckled before noticing the sadness in her eyes_

_''You don't want to leave, do you kitten'?' At that the little hedgies ears dropped as tears welled up in her eyes, shaking her head hard from side to side, she could feel the eyes on her and her father and they weren't her mothers, they were someone else_

_''I CAN'T SAY GOODBYE, I DON'T WANT TO, HE'S ALONE, I DON'T LIKE IT DADDY, I DON'T!'' she shouted as loud gasps of air rolled of from her sweet lips, her father frowned, they were leaving tomorrow but he knew HE wouldn't let her go, he liked her, though no-one could see him you could always feel a presence beside the little pink hedgie, it had been like this ever since the little flower was declared to be born 3 years ago._

_**A WHILE LATER**_

_''Tacie?'' The red hedgehog spoke calling out to his mate, as she tucked the pink hedgie into bed, while the flower sleep soundly, sighing the white hedgehog answered_

_''I know Gen, but we can't stay'' she looked at the doorway feeling HIS little presence, she smiled weakly as her husband kissed his daughters forehead_

_''I understand her, love, he keeps her happy just by being there but'' He looked down at his little girls sleeping face, as the white one wept, the red one whispered_

_''There's nothing we can do, she must go live with her grandmother''_

_''Oh if only they would understand we can't pay them anymore'' Tacie looked to the doorway and wished to she him as he was described by the little rose ''Maybe someday you will see her again, she might come back'' She broke down, not only were they giving their little angel away to the cruel witch she called her mother but also feel the pain of never seeing her again, ever._

**18 YEARS LATER**

She got out of the taxi and payed, sighing she turned around and looked at the two story, grey colored house, that had a 'for sale' signed in the front garden that now said sold, opening the gate she walked it to the front-yard and looked at all the wilted flowers, feeling pain course through her as she saw a ripped stuffed hedgehog beside a wilted rose bush, she walked over and picked it up, hearing something behind her she turned around and saw an old man walking through the black gates towards her, she bowed her head lightly

''It's terrible'' he said looking at the house itself, ''So many people tried to live here but all ran away'' He frowned as he saw HIS shadow at the window, looking him straight into the grey eyes, the old dogs lips pulled into a smiled as he waved at him, as he put a hand onto the cold glass

''I won't'' The old dog her as he looked to see her still holding the doll in her hands, petting it slowly, he chuckled

''You won't bear it, his hurt and scream and demands for comfort'' He grinned looking back at the window, where he still stood, now meeting his blood, red eyes

''How do you know?'' She looked at the old man as he looked at her, locking their eyes she glared at the old man and squeezed the doll in her hands, until it burst, scaring the old dog, as he saw the fluff drop onto the ground, ''How do you know I won't give him that, tell me, how?'' She shouted now facing him, the old man looked scared but answered anyways

''Because no one ever did'' He said shaking head to toe, she frowned as her ears dropped and soft mist filled her eyes, showing the hedgehogs silhouette and red eyes, Walking to the door she unlocked it but before walking in she whispered, ''I'm not everyone else or anyone else'' Locking green and grey she said, ''I'm me and I am here now'' With that she walked inside closing the door behind her, as the old man smiled he walked out the gates, walking down the path he said, ''Good Luck, Little Flower''

**INSIDE THE HOUSE**

As the door closed behind her she heard the scream of fright form HIM to show that he didn't like someone else hurting him and to shut him up she screamed back

''SHUT UP, I HATE YOU, I REALLY HATE YOU!'' Tears made her eyes sparkled as she looked up the stairs, her tears seemed to run like waterfalls, she screamed again ''HOW COULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU LET ME GO, US GO YOU JERK, I LOVED YOU, I LOVED YOU SO MUCH I CRIED IN MY DREAMS!'' Falling to her knees she dropped her back and sobbed, ''You can't make me leave, cause I won't, if you try I'll paint the walls with my blood and make you suffer'' Felling his eyes on her she grabbed her purse and pulled out a knife and a paint brush, rolling up her sleeves, she grabbed the knife and cut both her arms leaving a straight line from her upper arm to lower, letting the blood run into her palms, she grabbed the paint brush and stood up facing the door, feeling him beside her she gritted her teeth and growled, ''Remember this cause I will always remind you of it, cold blooded, bastardized stalker'' Dipping the brush into her palm where her wonderful 'paint' was, she wrote on the door, dipping the brush into her blood again, she repeated, until stepping back, blood dripping, she knelt down and picked up her purse, sitting on the steps to the upstairs, she took two bandages of her jean pockets then wrapped her arms with them, lighting a cigarette after she was done she, blew out a puff of smoke as she read what the door said

''I'M YOUR ROSE! ALWAYS HAVE BEEN, ALWAYS WILL BE, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG''

* * *

Welp till next time

Cream: O_O SCARY

Sonic: O-O I AGREE

Tails: All characters belong Sega

Blaze: Till next time


	2. The Past And How I First Met Him'

**THE NEXT MORNING**

After spending the whole night at her 'new' house, she felt so tired cause of one very, big, problem - _HE_ wouldn't keep queit throughout the WHOLE night, he keep banging the walls and screaming, all she could do was lay there and listen to doors creaking open, then being slamed shut and things shattering and breaking

_Thump, thump, thump_

_'There he is, I was wondering what happened after 3 IN THE MORNING when he finally stopped making all those noise to keep me awake' _Sighing, she stopped at the foot of the stairs and called out, ''Shadow'' Fixing her hair she continued ''If you want attention so badly, your going to have to COME to me YOURSELF'' As a smirk appeared on her lips she looked over her shoulder up the stairs senceing him stand there, ''Shouldn't be to hard, should it'' With that said and taken care of, she left him standing there as she made her way to the kitchen to get a well deserved breakfast

'_Oh, if only_' She rolled her eyes, sarcasticly, seeing as she now had not one but TWO tails following right behind her, chuckling at her little joke, she let her 'extra' tail follow right behind her real one.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Standing at the kitchen entrence her mouth feel into a little '**o**', the whole kitchen was a mess, frowning only one thought flew through her mind, '_Last nights crashing_', then she did the unsuspected, she burst out laughing, stamping her foot on the floor making light thumps, when she was finished with that, she chuckled wiping the tears from her eyes, ''You know that's the hardest I have laugh since...'' The pink flowers smile quickly turned down ways as a very sad memory struck her...

**FLASHBACK**

_''Oh, daddy'' Sang a little voice as she entered a very strange room, looking around she spotted a boy sitting on the ground staring at her 'A hedgehog aswell' so she thought, blinking, she saw that he was transparent, looking away from his eyes, she spotted some writing on the wall, squinching her eyes a bit she read , 'I COULDN'T FIND MY WAY OUT', she also noticed that the room was burnt? 'Why' was the only question buzzing in her mind before she felt something cold touch her arm, turning sharply and taking two steps back, she looked at the little hedgie-boy as he flinched at her sudden movement 'Is she scared of me? Does she not want anything to do with me? But why, in my eyes she's cute, maybe the cutest I've ever seen especially her pink quills and emerald eyes?' Looking closer into her eyes he saw a bit of jade mixing in them, gulping he watched as his admiration came to an end as she looked him up and down_

_Starting from his head she took in all the detailed things about him, he was a pitch black hedgehog with red almost a bloody colour on his streaks, those went from his forehead to the tip of his quills, with four pointing out and up and one as it looked from the front was inbetween pointing down, maybe another one like that under that one but you could only see it from the back, red eyes 'Cool' was all she thought, a darkish tan muzzle, unlike her sun soaked one, black ears at the front then at the back they looked more red, 'funny mix of colours and streaks on his head' she giggled, looking down to his chest, arms and stomach, she noticed the little white patch of fluff on his chest, it looked like it was 100% silk and her little tan fingers itched to touch it, maybe cuddled it, 'So cute and I bet it's really, __**really **__soft as well, maybe like my feather pillow, OH OH MAYBE EVEN SOFTER' a smile spread on her lips as she looked a his arms and left the fluffy pillow for later, she noticed more strips coming from under his gloves and going up on the outside of his arms, walking closer she lightly touched the tip of the glove, feeling a shiver run up her spine, her bangs spiked up more, taking it between her thumb and index finger she pulled the material of softly, looking up to see if it was okay she saw the boy watching her fingers touch hers as a red blush spread his muzzle and making his eyes narrow in comfort, smiling she looked at his hand, his ring finger and baby finger or as daddy said ''Pinky'' were red then the other two pitch black like the rest of his fur, stroking it lightly she didn't hear a soft purr come from the boy as her gaze was only on his hand, her fur glazed against his, a long sensation he forgot a long time ago_

_Purring he watched with narrowed eyes, ears semi-lowered against his skull and a muzzle as red as a ripe cherry 'Her furs so soft' he thought as he turned his hand and placed his palm against the little flowers and let her play with it as he just enjoyed the moment, leaning in he placed his head on her shoulder he needed comfort, brushing his hand against hers he let of another soft purr, well lets say her hands had a __**very**__ soft type of fur_

_The rose princess as mummy called her felt his head on her shoulder but she was busy playing with his hands 'He has soft fur' She looked down and saw more strips coming from his air shoes up the outside of his legs, quirking her head to the side she thought 'Air...Shoes...?' Coughing and let his hand go promoted him to stand up and look at her confused_

_'Why did she stop?, Oh no, did I do something to upset her?, What if she hates me for that now?, What'll I do?'' The boys head buzzed with these thoughts, making his ears pick up and letting a worried expression settle on his sweet face until he heard her sweet voice again and no he just heard her coming down the hall and well you know.._

_''Um, What's your name?'' She asked him looking at him again, as she fiddled with his glove in her hands, (He looks no older than 10) her conscience giggled_

_Blushing and watching as she fiddled with his glove, he looked up and answered, ''Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog'' his voice sounded a bit deep for his aged but not too deep, for the pink rose just right as she blushed face red and looked down and away from his eyes, tapping the tip of her shoe on the floor and handing him his glove, which he took gently out of her hands and put on_

_''And yours what's your name?'' Yes, he was curious and he liked that feeling cause when he was alive it was never like that, he always liked being by himself more than spending time with others his age, giggling to his response she looked up and held out her hand, ''I'm Emi, Emi Rozu but my mommy and daddy call me Amy Rose'' she giggle as they shook hands and he got the urge to hug his new found rose, to say he always like rose, 'Maybe that's why I like her so much' he chuckled as she started clapping and jumping about and for the first time since the fire he smiled and joined in her laughter and games, enjoying every bit of every second with his pink rose, even when he got ideas of a soft kiss on her lips in his mind and incouragement from his conscience he let it go and instead pecked her cheek saying ''It will wait'' _

**BACK IN THE KITCHEN**

He watched as she cleaned up HIS mess and just by watching her now, this moment and time he couldn't help but think '_It will wait_', this confused him why would he remember something that only his little flower got him to say, this female in THEIR house, HIS and his ROSE'S who could come back anytime surface this feeling of attention and why has he not scared her of yet, she says she knows him but him her, never in his life, just yesterday she arrived and spelled out his name on the door infact only his flower knows his name because she was the only one who knew and understood him, (_Oh, godness sake look at her, can you really not see what I see_) growling at his conscience he thought, '_ShutupShutupShutup_', sighing he looked at her again and 'hmphed', she stood there the pink women, looking out the window at the sun as if it didn't even hurt her eyes and he swore that just for a second when her eyes met his, she saw inside his soul and the jaded emeralds made his heart skip more than a thousand beats...

* * *

Rouge: Aww, so cute

Knuckles: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Aww, so cute' HE COMPLTELY HATES HER

Rouge: That's only because he doesn't know who she is yet

Amy: ¬_¬ All characters belonging Sega

Shadow: -_- Hope you enjoyed our story and how we met and can last waiting for the next chapter

CC: ¬¬* SHADOW, SHUT IT ^^; sorry for the wait, plz enjoy

Rouge and Knuckles: *bicker in the background*

CC, Amy and Shadow: XDDDDDDDDDDDDD *LOFAO*


End file.
